The inventive concepts relate to processors, and more particularly, to devices for and/or methods of controlling entry into a low power mode of the processors.
How to reduce an amount of power consumed in an operation of an electronic device is a widespread and common problem, and various methods for reducing the amount of power consumed have been proposed.